User talk:Xho
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xhodocto3546/Sig page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in Community Messages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 18:26, 8 August 2012 IRC We've never used an IRC here, so there's probably no page like that (as far as I know). Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) King Caberface & the Wiki Warehouse Hey xho, I saw that this new freak of yours, King Caberface is "under construction", while I know a video of him is being made I just want to make sure you know. If you have gone on my wiki profile or kuga's you would of seen that we added a link that takes us to the warehouse, which is were all concept freaks or freaks who haven't had a debut yet are put, I would suggest you use it (if you haven't already) so that no one moans about your freaks not having a video or much info :P If you knew this already I have wasted your time and I have also wasted my time saying this :D Stylx (talk) 13:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :King Caberface already has a video. He's a recurring character even. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 13:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, so thats why, sos oluap, I didn't know and I thought it was just a new freak xho created, despite that I think even a recurring character who has not yet dubuted as a freak yet should be put in the warehouse until said debut. :Anyway my gripe wasn't really with caberface himself, just informing xho of the warehouse if he didn't already :) :Sorreh xho :p :Stylx (talk) 15:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS, BOYO :Xho -- (Talk) 15:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :GIMME 20 DOLLARS 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :DUNT U GO SLENDER MANN ON ME Xho -- (Talk) 15:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Infierno Hey mate. I intend to make a debut video for this guy soon. He is basically a demon slayer, so Infierno is a good choice for an opponent (I won't kill him). A group of Men of Mystery could provide the obligatory cannon fodder to kickstart the action. So, may I use these guys in the vid? If the answer is yes, I welcome any potential suggestions you may have regarding their abilities, power level etc. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent! Question, what effect do you use with Infierno's voice? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think the best way to get appropriately made lines for him is to ask you to make them :3 If you could send me battlecry01, negativevocalization01 and paincrticialdeath01, I'd be very grateful. It should be enough for now, I'll let you know in case I need more. :My email is ytsariskhan@gmail.com Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I received the sound files, danke. I will most likely start filming tomorrow, and hopefully finish within the next several days. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Oui Xho. If you're looking for your freak warehouse (everyone has it), it's here: http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xho/Warehouse. GotterakaThing 03:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The Demon Slayers Nice image. Also, that "demon slayers" line inspired me to change the title of the series. Now it's a bit less of a rip-off of Bleach. Anyway, would you like to participate in the series in the near future? I know you go to Japan and whatnot, but you'll be back eventually, ain't ya? Erzengel and Dream Demoman are welcome to fight on the side of good together with the shinigami guise. So, what do you think? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Good, gooood. Let me know when you come up with a nice idea for an episode, together with Stylx we might discuss some major plot points. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) New episode Take a look at this and tell me what do you think. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Heh How silly of you to make a new account just for this wiki, hue 14:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Asdf Well, I'm sorry for being such a depression-prone and asocial douchebag, but really, there're like 3 other places than Steam I can list from the top of my head where you could message me and receive a timely response :( 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare Medic Skin Hey Xho, can you put up a link for the New Nightmare Medic Skin please? -PumpkinLordOLantern Many thanks! I surely must resume the production of QMSC, this hiatus has been drawn out for too long. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Anonymous account responsible blocked for 1 year and all vandalised pages infinitely semi-protected. I'll check whether there are any other notable Freak articles and protect them as well. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Category idea I'm pretty busy at the moment, so I'll answer specifically later. For now, could you list some of the Freaks you would include in that category? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:41, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Now that you've listed some examples and I've managed to focus a bit I finally realise what type of Freaks you want to include there. Seems fine to me, you might proceed. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I have already created an "Evil Overlords" category, so either you create one for good guys or we expand the existing one to include both. What do you think? Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Angry Xho vs. Angry Saris = The end of the world as we know it. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Here. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare Medic Voice Effect Hey Xho, It's PumpkinLordOlantern here. So here's a question that I just wondering: What voice effect did you use for Nightmare Medic, I'm just wondering. 'PumpkinLordOLantern '- [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern ''Bazinga!] NiiN's weapons hi their but I got a question can you send me a link of all of NiiN's weapons please and thank you (MrFlipMaster12 (talk) 00:44, November 3, 2013 (UTC) EVERYDAY MAGICAL STUFF HAPPEN) A little request.... Hey there Xho!Can I please put in Nightmare Medic as the main rival of one of my freaks?Girrardi290 (talk) 13:58, November 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Xho' means 'Joe' in Albanian Am I right? Lufttygger (talk) 08:33, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hexes I'll try to figure something out. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 15:42, August 30, 2014 (UTC)